Judger Battleship
The Judger Battleship is a large ship equipped with giant cannons on its sides. It was fielded by naval forces of the Falantan Confederation. History Looking like something out of a World War 2 film, the Judger is a slow but well equipped battleship that carries a one-of-a-kind artillery cannon. With an excessively powerful 565mm gun named “Chaos”, it is the biggest artillery battery used in battle since the Schwerer Gustav rail cannon. Unlike the slow, old rail cannon, however, it’s actually designed with practicality in mind. There is a very complicated auto-loading system to save the crew a lot of effort, so the size of the vessel had to be inflated to cartoonish proportions. Its effect on vehicles are catastrophic, with very few tanks even being able to survive a single shot. Its configuration is somewhat strange when compared to other battleships as there is a smaller, tri-barreled 350mm cannon, nicknamed “Order”, on the opposite side. It doesn’t deal as much damage, but this cannon would later be mounted on the Centurion, ErrorLandia’s epic unit. The 565mm cannon was far too big to be mounted on its chassis, so it remained on their Judger Battleships. Usage Judger Battleships provide the Confederate ground forces with incredible firepower and are great for defending a base. Though it doesn‘t use advanced repair systems like its rival, it manages to be very durable and yet fast for its rather unorthodox design. They are easily one of the best units available for naval superiority as most naval vessels aren’t durable enough to survive 1 or 2 shots. Judgers are jokingly called “sniper ships” as they have a long minimum range. Submarines can slip through its minimum range and easily destroy it as its armor is just a few layers of cheap steel stamping. The problem with the Confederate Navy is that while they use very big ships with equally big guns, there is little they can do against enemy submarines other than employ their own. It is also easy for even a novice crew to hit as it is much larger underneath. Lastly, both of its guns fire very, very slow. This lengthy reloading time can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Sure, you could just say “I don’t care about strategy!” and line up a firing squad of them, but that‘s pretty expensive and very time-consuming, especially in a fast-paced RTS where time is of the essence. Quotes Created * The day of judgement has arrived! Selected * We must be patient. * Our enemies will be broken. * Commander, your orders? * Channels open. * Judger online. * They shall pay dearly for what they have done. Ordered to move * New course, let’s go. * Rudders set for new heading! * Entering coordinates... * Take over this place. * We’re in control here. * This is our turf now! Ordered to attack * Let’s see them come back from THIS! * Line it up steady, gunner! * Prepare the guns! * The time has come! * Shatter them like the glass they are! In combat * Ivan forged their fate. * They cannot hide from judgement! * This is the hour of their reckoning. * Don’t worry; everybody hurts. * Again! * Keep the gun hot! Retreating * Needs work. * Bringing home the bacon! Category:Naval Category:Falantan Confederation